The Family Secret
by katie.m.carnabuci
Summary: The sparks Royal Family minus daphne lives. There is a secret about Faragonda. All couples! R&R rated M for later chapter just in case. All couples but mostly a Sky/Bloom . I wrote this a long time ago. I am just editing the chapters. thank you for the patience.written years ago b4 we knew who was in the company light. So be kind with reviews one does not understand this
1. Intro

_The Family Secret _

_All rights reserved to :_ _Iginio Straffi_

_Intro__:_

_When Bloom the last Princess of Sparks was born; she and her twin brother Riven had a safe and happy home. Not to mention a mom, dad and an older sister named Daphne._

_But that all changed when the Ancestral Witches attacked Sparks their home planet. And they changed the planet in so many ways. They even froze the planet. The only hope there is, is that one day it will be unfrozen by the dragon fire._

_The twins were separated so that they would be out of harms' way. Bloom was sent to Gardenia, Earth. It was the last place someone would look for the heir to the dragon fire. And Riven was sent to live with the Queen's friend Melody (Musa's mom)in the Harmonic Nebula . Her daughter and Riven had an arranged marriage and it would seem more natural if they grew up together. _

_Plus they would love him as their own and train him to be king. The only people who knew where the twins were: were friends of the sparks Royal Family. And Daphne of course. There were only few kingdoms that knew those included where Binary Galaxy, 3__rd__ moon of Vector, Solaria, Linphea, The Harmonic Nebula, Tides, and Eraklyon._

_Daphne died in order to separate her brother and sister to get them off the planet. She was killed by the ancestral witches. But she kept a watchful eye on them as they grew up and blossomed into wonderful people. Her father , King Oritel told her, "Keep an eye on them and tell them the family Secret. Do not mention their origins until just before. And most of all tell them when the time is right."_


	2. 17 years later

_17 years Later :_

_Bloom's Prov:_

"_Bloom, sweetie time to wake up. Breakfast starts shortly. Plus it's your birthday. You can't sleep the day away!" Flora says while trying to shake me awake. "Okay, Okay Flora I'm up." I said getting out of bed rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "So Bloom how was your date with Sky last night?" Flora Asked as she was getting ready for the day. "Flora it was so romantic, prefect and magical." I said. "So it was that good?" Flora asked. _

"_Yes and so much more." I answered. "So Bloom do you think we could have a girl's night? Possibly tonight if not sometime this week." Flora asked anxiously. "Yes, that sounds like fun. But why don't we make it for tomorrow. Because I want to have a party with the winx club and the specialist plus Nabu." I when said. "Ok sweetie. We'll tell the girls when we see them at breakfast and call the guys from there." Flora said. "That sounds absolutely perfect." I said. _

_As I was done getting ready, there was a knock on the door. I answered the door and there stood Headmistress Faragonda standing in the doorway. "Ms. Faragonda, please do come in." I said standing aside for her to enter. "Thank you girls. I have some news for you and only a few hours to let the entire school know." Ms. Faragonda said. "Okay Ms. Faragonda what's the news?" Flora asked._

"_There will not be any classes at Alfea or Red Fountain today. There is going to be an all-day dance. It starts right after breakfast." Mrs. Faragonda said. "Yes, ." Flora and I said. "Oh, and Bloom fantastic outfit. But you might want to wear something a little more formal for the dance." Mrs. Faragonda said. "Why?" I asked. "Because if I'm not mistaken today is your 18__th__ birthday. Who knows there might be a few surprises in store for you today?" Mrs. Faragonda said._


	3. Getting Ready

_Getting Ready_

_Bloom's Prov:_

"_Stella, help! I can't make up my mind." I said. "Bloom what do you need help with?" Stella asked. "I can't make my mind on what to wear." I said. "Okay, Bloom what are your choices?" Stella asked. "A white dress, royal blue and a silver dress." I said. "Okay, Bloom what is your favorite dress?" Stella asked. "I like the blue the best. But the silver looks the best on me." I said. "Bloom I would go with the royal blue one. It brings out your eyes better." Stella said. "Okay, Stella if Sky comes looking for me. Tell him that I'm getting ready, and I'll be down in a few minutes." I said. _

_Stella leaves completely ready after she does my makeup and hair with the help of Flora putting roses in my hair._

_Meanwhile with the boys at Red Fountain:_

"_Hey Brandon would you like to see what I got Bloom?" I asked. "Sure why not?" Brandon said. "I got Bloom a sapphire engagement ring with a dragon engraved into the band." I told Brandon as I showed him the magnificent ring. "Whoa! Sky that's a big step for the two of you." Brandon said._

"_Yeah.I know. But it's a step that I'm willing to take. I can't picture the rest of my life without her in it. I want to make her my wife. It's impossible for me to picture not having Bloom in my life." I said. "Well, Bloom is going to love it. At least that's my opinion." Brandon said. "Speaking of relationships how are you and Stella?" I asked Brandon while putting the ring in my suit pocket. "We're fantastic. I'm actually thinking about going to pick out a ring soon." Brandon said happily. "Well good luck. If you need any help with I would be more than happy to help you." I said. "Thank you Sky." Brandon said._

_Professor Saladine came over the intercom. "Specialists finish getting ready and head over to Alfea. They have invited us to a breakfast before the dance today. Head over in the next 10 minutes however you want." Professor Saladine said. "Sky you look great, but just relax." Brandon said. "Thanks Brandon. Let's get going the sooner we get there the sooner we get to see the girls." I said as we went to round up Riven, Timmy, Helia and Nabu._


	4. The Boys arrive Sky Proposes

_The Boys arrive_

_Sky's Prov:_

"_Hey, Stella! Is Bloom ready yet?" I asked as my motorbike came to a stop. "Sky, she was just finishing up when I came down. And I think you will be happily surprised at how beautiful she looks. She'll be down after the rest come down." Stella said while greeting Brandon and saying hi to the rest of the guys. No sooner had the words left her mouth that the rest of the girls minus Bloom came down and greeted the guys. "Musa, Layla, Flora and Tecna hi. What is taking Bloom so long?" I asked. "Hi Sky." The girls said._

"_Sky, honey you worry about me a little too much don't you think?" Bloom said coming up to me and putting her arms around me. Bloom is a princess and earth girl all wrapped into one. How I loved her so. She had helped me get my memory back and we've been through so much. I was happy to call her my girlfriend. I was amazed at how beautiful she looked. But it's not surprising because she is everyday inside and out._

_As soon as I saw Bloom I was dumbstruck almost incoherent. Bloom liked this and smiled to show how happy she was in this exact moment. Oh how I love making her smile._

_**Bloom's Prov :**___

"_**Sky you don't have to say it. Your face tells it all." I said. "Bloom I'm going to say it either way. Is that ok?" Sky said. "Sure I don't see what it could harm." I said. "Bloom, baby you look amazing." Sky said offering me his arm. Which I gladly accepted. Sky directed us towards the table where the winx club and the boys were going to sit. **_

"_**Thank you Sky. You look very dashing and handsome yourself." I said. "Thanks. Bloom could we talk alone for a second? Please? Maybe at our spot." I asked. "  
Sure Sky. Let's go." I said **_

_**We walked in silence until we reached the lake. "So sky what was it you wanted to talk about?" I asked. "Well Bloom we've been through so much. From me, losing my memory. To you, being possessed to be evil." Sky said while taking something out of his suit pocket. I then realized it was a small velvet box. Then right in front of me he got down on one knee. **_

_**While this was happening I kept saying to myself 'This is not happening? Is it?' Sky opened the box and there inside was the most beautiful had crafted sapphire ring. "Bloom will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Sky asked. "Sky your right we have been through so much. On so many adventures. So yes! I would love to marry you." I said excitedly. Sky took the ring out of the box and put it on the ring finger of my left hand. He picked me up spun me around and kissed me.**_


	5. At the Table

_At the Table 3~3 ~3 ~ 3_

_Stella's Prov:_

"_Hey! Bloom. Sky. Where did you two lovebirds run off to before?" I asked. They looked extremely happy. I wonder what could have happened to make them that happy. "We were at the lake and well. Sky asked me to marry him." Bloom said. "Bloom, Sky congratulations!" the winx and boys said. "But please keep it within our group for right now please." Bloom said. "Ok we all will right guys." Musa said. "Come on Bloom let's sit down." Sky said._

_3 ~30 minutes later~ 3 _

_Bloom's Prov:_

_The music was getting started with Knut at the turntables. "Bloom, may I have this dance?" Sky asks holding his hand out for me to take. "Sky I would love to." I answered taking his hand. After the song ended took the stage and everyone got quiet._

"_First off I would like to thank the boys of Red Fountain for coming to this Birthday Celebration. Bloom and Sky would you join me up here please. For those of you who don't know, Bloom has saved the magical dimension multiple times in the last three years. Today is her 18__th__ Birthday. She is the last princess of sparks and her boyfriend is Sky Prince of Eraklyon." said._

_Normal Prov:_

_Just then something from inside of Bloom's heart was pulling her upwards so that something could get out. After about two minutes or so it was out of Bloom. Bloom was falling and was caught by Sky._

_Bloom's Prov:_

_When I woke up I was in Sky's arms. "Bloom what was that thing that came out of your heart?" Sky asked. "Sky that was Daphne. My older sister. She died after the destruction of Sparks. She died to protect me." I said. "Daphne!" I exclaimed. _


	6. The Truth Known

_**The Truth Known**_

_Bloom's Prov: _

"_Oh, hey Bloom." Daphne said. "Daphne, what are you doing here? How was it possible that you came out of my heart?" I asked. "Well little sister I was brought here by our grandmother. But the only way to keep my form longer is coming through a close relative's heart." Daphne said. "Daphne that is a little weird even for me. Sky you can put me down now. I'm ok I promise. Daphne I just have one question." I said. "Sure, Bloom what is it?" Daphne asked. "Who is our grandmother?" I asked." You also know her as ." Daphne said_

"_You mean to tell me that my headmistress is actually my grandmother?" I asked. "Yes, Bloom. I hate to say this but that is not all." Daphne said. "Daphne what else could there be?" I asked. "Bloom, hold that thought for a second. Winx club and specialists could you meet us in my office. Knut play a few songs and get this party started." Mrs. Faragonda said. "You got it ." Knut said._

_Once in 's office she sound proofed the room from prying ears. "Grandma I think it's time that they found out the truth." Daphne said. "Your right. We should bring you grandfather and parents back from the lockets. At least since the threat has finally been sent away for good." Mrs. Faragonda said. "Bloom you now know that I'm your grandmother. But what you don't know is that you have a twin brother. And he is sitting in this very room. He was sent to Musa's kingdom. Here's what he would look like today." Mrs. Faragonda said and shows a picture that looks exactly like Riven. "Um is it just me or does that look exactly like Riven?" Musa asked. "My dear Musa that is because it is riven." Mrs. Faragonda said._

"_Grandma how do you know this?" I Asked. "You mean besides that I was there when the two of you were born. I have picture lockets, memory lockets and home movies." Grandma said. "Oh, I see." I said._


	7. Telling about the Engagement part 1

_**Telling about the engagement: part 1**_

_Layla Prov:_

"_But why didn't you tell us about this sooner?" Riven and Bloom asked at the same time. "Because the magical dimension wasn't safe for the both of you. Plus I didn't know until Bloom came to school here a few years ago. Before that I didn't know about the plan until your mother told me after the fact. Your sister, Daphne thought it was best to tell you when you could best understand. Plus she kept saying to wait until "the time was 'right'." said. "Yeah, I know. Dad kept saying that." Daphne said. "Your mother, my daughter is supposedly 'dead' or 'lost' somewhere in the magical dimension. Along with Oritel, your father. Let's talk more about this tomorrow. We are celebrating a birthday are we not?" Mrs. Faragonda said. "Bloom and Sky would you please hold on for a second." Mrs. Faragonda said._

_Bloom's Prov:_

"_Yes, we can." I said. After the rest of the winx and the boys left, they started talking. "Grandma what was it that you needed to talk to us about?" Bloom asked. "Bloom. Sky. Is there something that you needed to tell me?" Grandma asked. "Well, yes." I said. "Okay then tell me what it is. Do not keep me guessing and wondering". Grandma asked. "Okay, Grandma. Sky and I are engaged." I said. "Bloom, Sky that's fantastic!" Grandma exclaimed. Don't take too long to tell your friends. This is exciting news. We have to start preparations soon." Grandma said. We left the office out into the quad were everyone was dancing and having a good time. I was lifted up in the air again. Three more flashes of light came out from my heart. And morphed into living carbon people. I then passed out._

_Sky's Prov: _

_Bloom was falling and I caught her. "Daphne is Bloom going to be ok?" I asked. "Excuse me young man, but did you just say Bloom?" A lady who looked very similar to Bloom asked. "Yes, I did. She's my fiancée and she just passed out again. Why?" I asked. _

_**Miriam's Prov:**_

"_Because she is my daughter. The last time I saw her she was a baby. She had the biggest blue eyes that she inherited from my father. Young man who are you? What gives you the right to question me?" I said. "I am son of Aarondor, Sky Prince of Eraklyon. More important Princess Bloom of Sparks' is my fiancée." Sky said. "You're Aaron's son?" Oritel questioned using Aarondor's school nickname. "Yes sir. May I ask why you ask?" Sky asks. "Well son your father is my best friend and we have an alliance we went to Red Fountain together. He even encouraged me to ask Miriam her out. Were eventually best man at our wedding and I at his." Oritel said. "Oh, so you're the best friend that is lost he always talks about?" Sky asks. "Yes, and Sky you have grown into a handsome young man the last time I saw you. You were about a year old when your father and I promised you and Bloom to each other. Your father did tell you that you and Bloom were in an arranged marriage and that Diaspro was just a decoy. She is the daughter of another of our old school friends that we also have an alliance with." Oritel said. "What arranged marriage? He hated when I was dating Bloom." Sky said seaming to start to get mad and frustrated. "You and Bloom were promised to each other since the day she was born." I said._

_**Normal Prov:**_

_Just then came out of her office. "Miriam!" Mrs. Faragonda exclaimed. "Mom!" Miriam exclaimed. They embraced each other warmly not wanting to let the other go. "It's so good to see and hold you again after all these years. I thought I would never see you again." Mrs. Faragonda said. " Mom its not only Oritel and I." Miriam said. "Who else could be back?" Mrs. Faragonda asked. "Hey dad! Can you come in here please?" Miriam asked. Then a tall gray haired man entered the hallway with the bluest eyes you have ever seen that had a lot of strength in them. "John is that really you?" Mrs. Faragonda asked as she embraced her husband affectionately. "Yes, Chris it's me. And it's all thanks to our granddaughter, Bloom. John Faragonda said._


	8. Telling about the engagement part 2

_**Telling About the Engagement part II:**_

_Miriam's Prov:_

"Where are Bloom and Sky?" Oritel asked. "They're over there in the corner with the rest of the winx club and the specialists." I said. We could see Sky and the girls trying to get Bloom to wake up.

_Musa's Prov:_

"Bloom, baby you can wake up now." Sky said. Bloom's beautiful, big blue eyes fluttered open. "Layla, can you get me some water please?" Bloom asked. " Sure here you go." Layla said as she handed Bloom a glass she made with morphix and put water in it. "Thanks a ton Layla." Bloom said before starting to take small sips of the water. " You're welcome Bloom. Anything I can do to help." Layla said. "Bloom her let me help you up." Oritel said extending a hand down to where Bloom was sitting on the ground. " Yes, thankyou. Ummm." Bloom said. " Your welcome Bloom." Oritel said. " How is it that you know my name? I am pretty sure that we have never met. I think." Bloom said. " Well actually we have met. You see I was there when you were born and when you first open those big, beautiful eyes of yours. I was also one of the first people that held you. And one of the first people that you saw after you were in this world as the youngest child of Oritel and Miriam Sparks."Miriam said. " Mom ? Dad? Is that really you?" Bloom asked looking from one parent to the other. " Yes, Bloom. And may I say you have grown into such a beautiful young lady." Oritel said. " I finally get to see my twins after all these years!" Miriam exclaimed. " Mom do you think this is Riven?" Bloom asked. " No I know that isn't Riven. Because Riven was born with magenta hair." Miriam said. "Your Highness, so you're saying that my boyfriend is the lost Prince of Sparks?" I asked. " You're Melody's daughter, Musa correct?" Miriam asked. " Yes,I am. Why do you ask?" I asked. " Your mom was one of my best friends. You see the mothers of the winx and specialists were in a group together. We called ourselves Dreamix. The boys were to and Oritel was the leader of the boys and I of the girls. And yes Riven is my son." Miriam said. " I never knew that our families were all interlinked like that. So is that how you met dad?" Bloom asked. " Actually Luna knew him better and introduced us we've been together ever since." Miriam said. " So kind of like how Stella introduced Sky and I?" Bloom asked Miriam. "Sort of. But she sent us both letters to meet in Downtown Magix in my favorite restraunt." Miriam said. "So Musa, where is Riven?" Miriam asked. "Riven is on the dancefloor. He has loved dancing, especially with me ever since we were little." I said.

_Oritel's Prov:_

*In the courtyard*

"Riven!" I yelled across the courtyard to be heard over the music. My son walks over to where we were all standing. Which consisted of Faragonda,Miriam,Bloom,Sky, and Musa. " Yes, can I help you?" Riven asked with his normal attitude. " Riven Michael Oritel Sparks!" Miriam yelled. I for one have not seen her this mad for quite a few years. She can get very powerful and sometimes frightening when she is mad. "What!" Riven yelled right back. Clearly Riven takes after his mother in the attitude department. This should be good. " That is no way to talk to your Parents and Grandparents." Miriam said. "Riven, honey please come with us back to Ms. Faragonda's office and have a seat." Miriam said. " Yes Mom." Riven said and follows us to Faragonda's office.

*In Faragonda's office the rest of the boys and winx join them*

"Musa, will you please sit down. There is nothing to be afraid of. I think." Riven said unsure of himself. " Sky, Bloom can you come up here please?" Miriam asked.

_Bloom's Prov:_

"Sure,Mom. What do you need?" I asked. " Actually I need to give you a few things. First off, Sky and Bloom this locket will tell or more likely show you about your future together. If you open it is up to you. But keep in mind that there is a possibility that it could be very dangerous." Mom said hanging the locket to Sky. " Bloom this locket will tell you and Riven about your lives on Sparks, your past if you more of a home movie sort of thing. We also added some different ones for both you and Riven home movies were a wonderful invention, don't you think?" Dad asked handing some to me and other's to Riven. " Sky, Bloom there is something that you need to know." Mom said. " What is it?" Sky asked. " When you were born you were promised to each other. Before you even ask yes we know about Diaspro. Seeing as she was the decoy. But we didn't expect her to put up such a fight or your parents. And anyone who will fight their parents that much . And go through so much from losing your memory to being controled by Baltor. You two did all that without even knowing that you where promised to each other. So anyone who fights the odds and wins deserves to be with our daughter." Mom and dad said together beeming like no tomorrow.

"Wait!" Stella said. "Stella what's wrong?" I asked. " Bloom when did you and Sky get engaged?" Stella asked. "Before the party started . We want to keep it hush for a little bit." Sky said.

*To be continued*

will stella explode ?

How long can they keep it quiet ?


	9. Author's Note

_**Author's Note :**_

**I know I haven't updated in a while. But I am hard at work with school and to mention fighting with supposed boyfriend. Working on new stories as well. Will update soon as I can. Also looking at songs for my Glee fanfictions.**

**-katie. **


	10. starting the wedding arrangments

_The arrangements_

Bloom and Sky were alone walking along the lake talking wedding arrangements. And being oblivious to the outside world. All that mattered was each other.

_Sky's Prov:_

"So Bloom, I have an idea few for the date of our wedding." I said. " What day were you thinking about Sky?" Bloom asked. As we sat on the ground near Lake of the Rock. " Well how about Valentine's day? It is you say the holiday for Romance. So wouldn't it be perfect for our wedding day?" I asked. "You're right Sky it is perfect. We'll tell everyone soon." Bloom said. We got up and started walking around the lake again. " Even if it is so close." Bloom said. " Let's tell everyone next week. Don't tell the girls. Specifically Stella and Musa. But Brandon and Riven are planning on proposing." I said. "When are they planning to do this?" Bloom asked. " I'm not exactly sure when. But I do know that it will be really soon. But can you please not tell them." I said. "Sky, honey you know that I won't tell. I love you." Bloom said. " Thank you, I love you too." I said as I pulled her in to kiss her. " You're welcome but you are very sneaky." Bloom said. " Ok now on to some decisions to make. We know that Brandon is going to be the best man. With Riven,Timmy,Helia, and Nabu as the groomsmen." I said. "That's a good idea. The two of you have been friends for ages haven't you?" Bloom asked. " Yes, we've been friends since we were very little. So have you decided which of the winx will be bridesmaids and who will be the maid of honor?" I asked. "Yes, I have decided. I thought long and hard on this. And we met only because Stella introduced us. So it seems fitting for her to be the maid of honor. So Musa, Tecna, Layla, and Flora will be my bridesmaids." Bloom said.

_Normal Prov:_

_A few weeks later :_

Bloom receives a phone call from Sky. " Hey, Bloom." Sky said. " Hey, Sky what's in up?" Bloom asked. " Well the guys and I are coming over in a little bit. If that's ok with you girls. We're taking you for a night in Downtown Magix." Sky said. " That sounds fantastic. We'll see you in a little bit. I love you." Bloom said. "I love you too." Sky said and they hung up the phone.

Bloom went into the lounge and told the winx club. They all went to get ready. The winx all wore short sparkly dresses only in different colors. Shortly after the girls were ready the boys arrives, even Nabu.

The girls went down to meet the guys. But everyone could tell that she looked stunning. " Bloom, you look amazing baby." Sky said. " Thank you Sky. You look great 's get going." Bloom said embracing Sky.


	11. Author's mad note

_Author's Note!_

_I know that Faragonda and co. are the same age. I wrote this before I knew that. It's a FAN fiction and a work and progress anyone who does not see that just doesn't understand that. Next time message me and I can clarify for you. I wrote this story when I was 15 during season one like the second or third episode. We didn't know until like season 3. I am now 21. So excuse me for taking so long to put this up. Those of you who like my story and favorite or follow , or review nicely thank you for the positive feedback._

_Katie. _


End file.
